Courage and Cunning
by Aruthla
Summary: Salazar Slytherin en a assez de la stupidité de Dumbledore et de Voldemort, c'est pourquoi le 31 octobre 1981, il décide de mettre fin à la guerre entre les sorciers. Cependant, les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévu. Il perd ses souvenirs, mais les regagne 10 ans plus tard quand il reçoit une lettre familière. (Traduction)
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

 **Après maintes péripéties (et de nombreuses heures de flemmardise), voici le prologue d'une fic anglaise qui méritait une traduction !**

 **A l'heure actuelle, la fic comporte 63 chapitres, et j'en suis à la traduction du... 2ème chapitre (soit le chapitre 1, en gros j'ai encore beauuuuuuuuuuucoup de travail). Si vous n'avez pas la patience d'attendre un mois (oui je sais, je suis lente), vous pourrez retrouver le lien vers la fic d'origine sur mon profil.**

 **Sinon pour le blabla habituel : _RIEN_ n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Courage and Cunning appartient à preciousann. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Edit le 23/04/2016 :**

 **Un grand merci à LaFilleDeLaCompta pour la correction !**

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 ***Résumé* Salazar Slytherin en a assez de la stupidité de Dumbledore et de Voldemort, c'est pourquoi le 31 octobre 1981, il décide de mettre fin à la guerre entre les sorciers. Cependant, les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévu. Il perd ses souvenirs, mais les regagne 10 ans plus tard quand il reçoit une lettre familière. Un autre genre de fic où Harry est Salazar.**

 **Avertissements :**

 **Bashing de Ron, Molly et Dumbledore au début, mais à mesure que l'histoire progressera cela s'arrangera.**

 **Langage familier**

 **Thèmes choquant et torture (Bien plus tard dans l'histoire – 5e année et après pour être exact)**

 **Moments difficiles à lire (voir A/N pour plus de détails)**

 **Pairing :**

 **James et Lily Potter**

 **Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel**

 **Le reste est sujet à débat, mais si je décide de former des pairings avec les enfants, ça ne deviendra pas un point important de l'histoire. Je vais plus que probablement faire un dialogue indiquant que « untel est maintenant avec untel » et m'y référer de temps en temps. Je suis désolé, mais je ne fais tout simplement pas de romance, il n'y aura donc pas de drame petite amie/petit ami.**

 **SI** **je fais des pairings (ce qui peux ou pas se produire, donc gardez cela à l'esprit), ils ne se feront pas avant cinq ans, donc rassurez-vous, personne ne va être pris dans le placard à balai en première année.**

 **Salazar cependant restera célibataire. Il est âgé de 1000 ans et le mettre en couple avec un des enfants est plus que dérangeant.**

 ***A/N***

 **Je suis au chapitre 61 (qui se passe en 5e année) au moment où j'écris cet A/N, mais revenons aux « moments difficiles à lire » indiquait dans les avertissements. Il y aura quelques moments fous dans cette histoire qui vous feront lever les yeux au ciel mais gardez cela à l'esprit s'il vous plaît.**

 **Il y a TOUJOURS une méthode pour la folie.**

 **Je N'ÉCRIS PAS quelque chose juste parce qu'il semble bien sur le moment. Tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire a une raison et un but qui sera expliqué à mesure que l'histoire progresse. Les questions n'obtiendront pas immédiatement de réponse et parfois il faudra un certain temps avant que les personnages aient ce « ah, ha » moment.**

 **Je fais cela pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, pour créer une hisoire réelle et donner à mes lecteurs quelque chose à réflechir dessus pour les chapitres à venir et deuxièmement, dans des situations réelles les réponses ne sont pas donner immédiatement. Je voudrais donner à mes personnages une chance de comprendre les choses par eux-mêmes.**

 **Par exemple, Salazar et compagnie, Albus et tous les autres sont des personnages dans une histoire et ne savent pas tout ce que nous savons, nous les fans de l'univers HP. Ils essaient de leur mieux pour trouver des solutions aux problèmes auquels ils seront confrontés. Tout simplement parce que une solution à un problème est flagrante pour nous, cela ne signifie pas qu'elle est automatiquement pour eux. Ils ne vont pas sauver la situation en deux ou trois chapitres. La moitié du plaisir est de les regarder arriver vers ce que savons et de voir ce qu'ils vont faire lorsqu'ils y arriveront.**

 **Avec tout ce j'ai dit, j'espère que vous donnerez aux premiers chapitres une chance, mais je sentais que je devais ajouter tout cela pour le premier chapitre pour que vous sachiez dans quoi vous vous embarquez. S'il vous plait donner une chance et laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait.**

 **Maintenant... en avant !**

 **Courage et Cunning**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Prologue**

 **30 octobre 1981**

 _Godric's Hollow, oh comme tu as changé,_ pensa Salazar alors qu'il regardait autour en s'étonnant, _Cela fait 500 ans que je t'ai vu. Eh bien, ne pensons pas à ça._ _Concentrons_ _nous sur notre problème._

Salazar soupira et resserra sa cape à capuche autour de lui tout en faisant son chemin vers le petit cottage à la périphérie du village. Malheureusement, il pouvait maintenant le voir, grâce à un certain petit rat.

« Dois-je penser à tout ? » Grommela-t-il. « Je sais que Dumbledore est un Gryffindor, mais Merlin, l'homme est tout simplement trop téméraire et légèrement fou. Cette guerre doit être arrêtée, et elle doit être arrêtée maintenant. »

Avec un peu de concentration, il regarda l'endroit où était le sortilège de Fidelitas et le cottage devint visible. Il sourit légèrement quand il entendit la petite famille faire du bruit à l'intérieur et fut reconnaissant qu'ils soient encore caché au monde extérieur.

Pas que cela importât maintenant.

« Ça ne va pas très bien se passer. » murmura-t-il avec un soupir tout en frappant fortement à la porte.

Il n'entendit plus de bruit et la porte s'ouvrit très légèrement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda un homme avec des cheveux noirs en désordre et des lunettes.

« Un ami. » Répondit Salazar. « Votre famille a été trahie par Peter Pettigrow. Je dois parler avec vous et votre femme. »

« Nous ne vous connaissons pas , alors pourquoi... »

« S'il vous plaît M. Potter. Pas sur le perron. Nous avons besoin de discuter de cela à l'intérieur. » Déclara Salazar en lançant un très léger sort de contrainte à l'homme.

« Très bien. » Dit James en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser passer.

Salazar entra dans la petite maison, regarda autour de lui et sourit à l'ambiance chaleureuse de celle-ci. Il n'avait plus senti cette chaleur depuis plus de deux mois. Pas depuis...

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Lily alors qu'elle se tenait dans l'entrée, sa baguette en main serrée d'appréhension.

Salazar sortit de ses pensées, abaissa sa capuche et les deux Potter restèrent figés de stupeur. Debout, devant eux se tenait un vieil homme qui semblait dans la mi-cinquantaine. Il était chauve, les yeux gris foncé et une barbe noire parsemée de fils gris lui arriver en pointe juste en dessous du menton.

« Ma femme vous a posé une question. » Dit James alors que ses yeux se s'assombrissaient dans un mélange de peur et de colère.

Salazar soupira de nouveau mais donna un sourire encourageant au couple. Non pas que cela aide de quelque manière.

« Mon nom est Salazar Slytherin et votre famille est en danger. Il y a quelques heures, votre ami Peter Pettigrow vous a trahi en donnant votre localisation à Voldemort. Il est impératif que vous quittiez immédiatement le pays. Il envisage d'attaquer demain. »

« Et nous devons avoir confiance en vous parce que... ? » Demanda James, laissant sa phrase en suspens et en regardant prudemment Salazar.

« Parce que j'étais là quand il l'a fait. » Dit calmement Salazar tout en essayant de garder sa voix aussi ferme et non menaçante que possible. « Je sais que cela semble incroyable, mais croyez-moi, ça ne l'est pas. »

« Si vous y étiez, alors comment savons-nous que vous n'êtes pas là pour nous tuer ? Et comment savons-nous que votre information est correcte ? » Commença à demander Lily.

« Est-ce que je vous semble familier ? » Demanda Salazar avant de changer en sa forme d'animagus.

James et Lily hoquetèrent face au python de 15 pieds (= 4,57 m) qui apparu soudainement à leurs pieds.

« Le serpent de Voldemort ! » Cria Lily tout en reculant de quelques pas.

Salazar reprit son apparence humaine et soupira. « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous blesser, vous ou Harry. Vous devez me croire. Mon misérable héritier doit mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse pour tout ce qu'il a fait et j'ai bien l'intention que cela se réalise. »

« Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait quelque chose avant ? » Pointa James tout en gardant sa baguette lever vers Salazar.

Salazar soupira de nouveau et secoua la tête. « Pendant les 20 dernières années, j'étais à l'étranger. J'ai voyagé dans de nombreux pays différents et les nouvelles provenant de Grande-Bretagne mettaient beaucoup de temps pour m'atteindre. J'étais en Amérique du Sud, au Brésil plus précisément, il y a encore six mois. Quand j'ai appris l'horreur qu'il a causée, je suis revenu pour aider à le vaincre, même si je dois admettre qu'à ce moment-là je ne savais pas qu'il était mon héritier. Il m'a fallu presque autant de temps pour jouer à « attrape-moi ».Voldemort « m'a acquis » il y a deux mois après avoir tué son ancien serpent de compagnie qui lui avait désobéi. » Dit-il alors que la colère brillait dans ses yeux, avant de prendre une respiration pour se calmer et continua.

« Il est tellement coincé sur cette satané prophétie qu'il est devenu obsédé par le meurtre d'un enfant en bas-âge. Le tout est un tas de conneries à mon avis et je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore y croie aussi, cependant, Voldemort doit être arrêté. »

« Vous n'y croyez pas ? » Demanda James en abaissant légèrement sa baguette. « La prophétie je veux dire ? »

Salazar rigola et secoua la tête. « Non, je n'y crois pas. J'ai vécu pendant plus de mille ans et pas une seule fois une prophétie s'est réalisée de la façon qu'elle décrivait. La divination est un tas de connerie et je ne peux pas vous dire à que point je suis déçu sur le fait que se soit enseigné à Poudlard. »

« Vous dites que vous êtes Salazar Slytherin, mais comment avez-vous pu vivre si longtemps ? » Demanda Lily sceptique.

« L'immortalité est une chose amusante. » Dit Salazar avec un léger sourire. « C'est bien au début, mais quelque temps après, cela devient ennuyeux. J'ai effectué un rituel. C'était un sort qui mélangeait runes, enchantements et magie noire. J'ai accompli ce qu'aucun autre sorcier de l'histoire n'a pu faire et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je regrette de l'avoir fait. »

« Mais comment savons-nous que vous nous dites la vérité ? » Demanda Lily, toujours pas prête à croire à cela sans une quelconque preuve.

« Faites un serment sorcier. » Exigea James alors que ses yeux se plissaient de doute. « Jurez que vous êtes qui vous dites être, puis jurez que vous n'êtes pas ici pour nous nuire ou je vous tue sur le champ. »

Salazar hocha la tête et sortit lentement sa baguette. Il prit soin de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques afin que les Potter ne l'attaquent pas en pensant qu'il essayait de tuer l'un d'eux.

« Je jure sur ma vie et ma magie que je suis Salazar Slytherin, un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Je jure que je suis immortel comme dit un peu plus tôt et je jure que je ne suis pas ici pour nuire à James, Lily ou Harry Potter. Ainsi soit-il. »

Une lumière blanche de pure magie tourbillonna autour de lui avant de disparaître. James et Lily le regardèrent attentivement, s'attendant à le voir tomber raide mort à tout moment,ce qui n'arriva pas, alors ils acquiescèrent.

« Maintenant, montrez-nous que vous pouvez toujours faire de la magie. » Ordonna James.

« Très bien. » Dit calmement Salazar. « Expecto Patronum ! »

Les yeux de James et de Lily s'élargirent à la vue du grand python argenté qui apparu à leurs pieds, mais finalement James hocha de la tête, permettant à Salazar d'annuler le sort et de ranger sa baguette.

« Pouvez-vous nous donner un moment ? » Demanda Lily, même si cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose.

Cependant, Salazar hocha la tête. Il savait qu'ils avaient du mal à accepter ce qui se passait et honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Combien de fois se retrouvait-on à parler avec un homme qui été censé être mort depuis mille ans ?

Non, Salazar ne pouvait pas les blâmer d'être prudents, mais il trouva cela amusant quand ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin et commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda James alors qu'il regardait Lily tout en gardant sa baguette pointée sur Salazar, qui regardait le sol en essayant de paraître le moins menaçant possible.

« J'allais justement te le demander. » Répondit Lily qui elle aussi pointait sa baguette sur Salazar.

« Il a prêté serment, ce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse. »

« Tu le crois ? » Demanda Lily, alors qu'elle cherchait tout signe de doute sur son visage.

« Oui. Tu ne peux pas tromper un serment du sorcier. Il est Salazar Slytherin. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parlais de son affirmation selon laquelle Peter nous a trahi. » Dit-elle alors que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge.

Une expression de douleur traversa son visage et les larmes menacèrent de couler sur ses joues.

« Comment expliques-tu sinon qu'il soit ici et qu'il sache tout ça ? Je ne veux pas croire que l'un de mes meilleurs amis nous ait trahi, mais tu ne peux pas contredire les preuves. » Dit-il tandis qu'une larme glissa hors de son œil et alla jusqu'au rebord de ses lunettes. « Dumbledore pense qu'il y a un espion dans l'Ordre et ça ne peut-être que Peter. Sinon, comment expliques-tu... ? » Répétat-il alors que sa voix diminuée, tout en faisant un mouvement en direction de Salazar.

Lily regarda tristement son mari et lui serra légèrement le bras.

« Je pense que nous devrions l'écouter. » Dit-elle.

James hocha la tête, avant d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux et de se tourner vers Salazar, qui fixait toujours le sol en essayant de garder ses mains visibles.

« Bien. » Dit James, faisant lever les yeux à Salazar. « Nous allons au moins vous écouter. »

Salazar prit une profonde inspiration et soupira de soulagement. « Je vais être honnête avec vous, donc avant de dire automatiquement non à ce que je vous suggère, s'il vous plaît, écoutez attentivement. Je vous suggère de quitter le pays. » Dit-il, alors que les Potter plissèrent les yeux, mais lui permirent de poursuivre sans l'interrompre. « De ce que je sais après être resté aux côtés de Voldemort pendant ces deux derniers mois, le tuer ne sera pas si simple. Il a parlé devant moi, alors que je me trouvais dans ma forme d'animagus, à propos de ses horcruxes. Au pluriel. Il en a fait plus d'un. »

Les yeux de James s'élargirent de surprise. « Vous plaisantez. Est-ce que Dumbledore... ? »

« Non. » Dit Salazar en secouant la tête. « Et je n'ai pas confiance en Dumbledore non plus, mais Voldemort doit être arrêté maintenant. Le tuer maintenant ne sera pas permanent, mais cela sauvera plus de vies. Il me donnera aussi plus de temps pour étudier sa vie et comprendre ce qu'ils sont, et où, ainsi je pourrai les détruire. »

« Vous ne faites pas confiance à Dumbledore ? » Demanda James, alors que ses yeux se plissaient une fois de plus de suspicion.

« Non, je ne lui fais pas confiance. » Dit gravement Salazar. « Je sais des choses sur Dumbledore qui vous feraient dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Toute cette histoire avec Grindelwald était un peu louche, et il était au courant pour Voldemort depuis plus de trente ans, et il n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'a pas arrêté avant qu'il ne devienne si puissant ? Dumbledore débite à propos « du plus grand bien », et qui était aussi la philosophie de Grindelwald. Je sais que Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, et je sais qu'il est un champion de la lumière, mais cette guerre est tellement plus que ça. » Dit Salazar en les regardant et en les suppliant silencieusement de comprendre, puis continua.

« Vous ne pouvez pas gagner une guerre en utilisant des sortilèges de Stupéfixion et des maléfices de Chatouillis. Vous avez besoin de vrais sorts et vous avez besoin de vous battre aussi salement qu'eux, sinon vous mourrez. Voldemort et les Mangemorts sont là pour vous tuer, et il vous fait utiliser des maléfices du Bloque-jambes et des maléfices du Saucisson dans l'espoir de les capturer et les « réformer ». Cela ne fonctionnera tout simplement pas. Croyez-moi, j'ai vu plus de guerre que je me soucie de mentionner. »

« Cela n'a jamais eu de sens pour moi non plus. » Admit doucement Lily. « Je ne veux tuer personne, mais c'est la guerre, et que cela nous plaise ou non, nous en faisons partie. Tuer quelqu'un qui essaye de vous tuer n'est pas un meurtre, c'est de l'auto-défense. »

« Vous êtes une née-Moldue, et vous avez la possibilité de voir la différence. » Dit Salazar avec un sourire plein d'espoir. « Vous avez l'avantage d'être des deux mondes. La plupart des sorciers sont désavantagés parce qu'on leur rabâche depuis la naissance que « la Lumière est le bien et les Ténèbres sont le mal. ». Les nés-Moldus peuvent mieux voir le gris que la plupart des sorciers. »

« Mon grand-père a était un soldat pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale moldue. » Dit-elle, en regardant Salazar. « Il a dû tuer ou être tué. J'ai essayé d'expliquer ce concept à Albus, mais il ne veut rien savoir. Il dit que tuer une autre personne est mal, peu importent les circonstances. »

« Eh bien, il a tort. » Dit fermement Salazar. « Voilà pourquoi je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il pense qu'il sait mieux que les autres, mais c'est faux. Vous avez la tête bien sur les épaules Mme Potter. »

Lily lui sourit légèrement, puis soupira. « Vous pensez que nous envoyer hors du pays est la meilleure chose à faire ? »

« Oui. » Dit doucement Salazar. « Votre localisation à été trahie. Voldemort arrivera demain soir, et si vous vous attardez ici, vous mourrez. »

Les Potter le regardèrent attentivement, puis finalement James soupira.

« Veux-tu partir Lily ? » Demanda James, en regardant sa femme.

Elle releva la tête, des larmes dans les yeux. « Oui et non. » Dit-elle doucement. « Albus est aussi obsédé que Voldemort à propos de cette prophétie. Je ne veux pas fuir, mais Harry est juste un _bébé_. Albus dit qu'Harry est le seul qui peut l'arrêter, mais James, se sera des années avant qu'Harry ne puisse le faire. Il s'attend à ce que nous restions caché dans cette maison jusque-là. Ce n'est tout simplement pas logique. Je ne veux pas laisser nos amis, mais nous devons penser à notre _fils_. »

James prit la main de sa femme et lui donna une légère pression. « Je comprends Lily. » Dit-il doucement. Puis il se retourna vers Salazar. « Je suppose que vous avez un plan. »

« En effet. » Dit Salazar avec un signe de tête.

Lily hocha la tête. Venez-vous asseoir Salazar. » Dit-elle, en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans la cuisine. « Je vais nous faire du thé. »

« Cela serait très aimable Mme Potter. Je vous remercie. » Déclara Salazar, tout en s'asseyant.

« J'ai encore une question. » Dit James, tout en prenant un siège à la table de la cuisine. « Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas tué ? Vous étiez avec lui pendant deux mois, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? »

« Parce que tous les Mangemorts ne sont pas au même endroit, et si je l'avais tué, ils se seraient dispersés et seraient devenus incontrôlables. » Dit simplement Salazar. « Ils sont tous éparpillés et moi-même j'ignore où ils sont, ou qui ils sont. Je connais le Cercle Intérieur bien sûr, mais pas tout le reste. Demain, quand il viendra ici, ils seront tous réunis dans un lieu de rencontre spécial, pour qu'ils puissent fêter leur victoire. » Dit-il, en roulant des yeux. « Je pourrai me débarrasser de lui, et avec un peu de chance je pourrai avoir le reste d'entre eux avant qu'ils ne fuient. Vous faire sortir du pays est juste une précaution. Si je ne parvenais pas à tous les tuer, nul doute qu'ils viendront après vous et Harry serait encore plus en danger. »

« Adeptes fous à la recherche de vengeance. » Murmura sombrement James.

« Sans parler qu'il sera toujours là. Mais pas dans son corps. » Ajouta Lily.

« Cela aussi. » Dit Salazar avec un hochement de la tête.

James regarda la fenêtre dont les volets et les rideaux étaient soigneusement fermés. « Ils sont là en ce moment même, n'est-ce pas ? »

Salazar hocha de la tête. « Oui. Il a ordonné de surveiller le village, mais de ne pas interférer avec quoi que ce soit qui puisse arriver avant qu'il ne vienne demain. Il ne veut pas que vous vous rendiez compte que vous avez été trahis. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai pu venir jusqu'à votre porte d'entrée. Ils pensaient probablement que vous me connaissiez déjà. »

« Pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance ? » Demanda James, en plissant les yeux et en fixant Salazar une fois de plus. « Vous êtes Salazar Slytherin bon sang. Celui qui déteste les moldus, les nés-Moldus, les sangs mêlés, les hybrides, et, pour couronner le tout, celui qui croit en cette pureté de sang de merde. Bordel, vous avez commencé tout ça ! »

Salazar soupira et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Honnêtement, il ne savait comment toute cette merde à son propos avait commencé. Il ne savait pas quand, comment, ni qui avait eu cette idée qu'il était un monstre assoiffé de sang déterminé à « nettoyer » le monde magique de toutes ces choses.

Certes, il est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux nés-moldus, mais ça n'avait été seulement qu'au premier abord. Godric lui avait pratiquement défoncé la tête à propos de tout cela et avait mis les choses au clair. Cela, couplé avec un incident impliquant...

 _Peu importe Salazar !_ Se réprimanda-t-il. _Il n'y a pas de temps pour tout ce bordel ! Explique juste que tu es désolé pour tout ça et fais avec !_

Il leva enfin les yeux et donna aux Potter un sourire d'excuse.

« Je sais que j'ai des démons passés, et je sais que je suis la cause de toute cette stupidité, mais le temps a une façon de changer un homme. Le monde a changé, et je ne suis plus cette espèce d'idiot que je fus. Pendant de nombreux siècles je n'ai fait qu'observer et laisser arriver ce qui devait arriver. Je ne suis pas fier de ça, mais cette guerre... » Il soupira et secoua la tête. « Cette guerre est stupide et inutile. Voldemort tue les familles qui s'opposent à lui. De bonnes familles... d'anciennes familles, et il ne comprend pas qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que les moldus qui tuaient les sorciers et les sorcières il y a toutes ces années. » Dit-il, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Lily et James sous le choc, mais Salazar soupira et continua.

« Les sangs purs d'aujourd'hui ne peuvent pas voir au-delà de leur nez pompeux, et c'est étonnant qu'ils ne se noient pas lorsqu'il pleut. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, mais je veux aider à l'arrêter. À ma honte, pendant des siècles je me suis caché de la société magique espérant que tout cela disparaîtrait simplement, mais je ne peux plus tolérer cette situation. Je veux essayer de changer leur façon de penser, mais nous devons d'abord nous débarrasser de Voldemort. »

Lily et James se regardèrent brièvement l'un et l'autre, mais finalement Lily acquiesça.

« Alors, quel est le plan ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle plaçait une tasse en face de Salazar et commençait à verser du thé.

Salazar soupira de nouveau. « J'ai un portoloin pour le Brésil. Il vous amènera directement à ma villa à Rio de Janeiro. J'admets que c'est un portoloin illégale, mais il est intraçable par le ministère, qui comme vous le savez, est infiltré par Voldemort. Il y a une population sorcière d'environ 2000 habitants, et ils ont une voie similaire au Chemin de Traverse appelé Rio Way. Ils parlent principalement portugais, mais ils sont aussi à l'aise avec l'anglais. Peu de sorciers anglais vont là-bas, si ce n'est aucun. La plupart fuient vers l'Amérique ou la France. Le plan est que vous partiez ce soir, et que vous ne reveniez que lorsque se sera sûr. » Dit-il, tout en sortant une petite boîte de conserve de sa poche. Puis il les regarda et les vit observaient la boîte de conserve soupçonneusement. Cependant, Salazar continua d'expliquer son plan.

« J'ai deux anciens elfes de maisons qui ont été gravement maltraités par leurs maîtres, et ils ont accepté de m'aider pour cette affaire. Lorsque Voldemort viendra demain soir, ils boiront du Polynectar et prendront votre apparence, et moi je prendrai celle d'Harry. Je ne peux pas être tué, donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Le sortilège de la mort rebondira sur moi et reviendra sur le lanceur. » Dit-il, causant qu'ils le fixent choqués.

« Comment est-ce possible !? » S'écria Lily.

« C'est le rituel de l'immortalité. » Expliqua Salazar. « Il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de bouclier contre le sortilège de la mort, mais la façon dont le rituel est mis en place, c'est un bouclier contre la mort elle-même. Je pourrais continuer encore et encore en vous racontant les nombreuses fois où j'aurais dû mourir, mais malgré tout survécu, au cours des mille dernières années, mais cela prendrait beaucoup de temps. Suffise de dire, je ne peux être tué en aucune façon. »

« Très bien. » Dit James avec scepticisme. « Continuez alors. Finissez de nous dire votre plan. »

Salazar hocha la tête et pris une fois de plus une profonde inspiration. « Demain soir, James, Lily, et Harry Potter vont « mourir », mais Voldemort sera également détruit. Une fois qu'il aura perdu son corps et fuit, j'attendrais que le Polynectar cesse de faire effet, et je traquerai les horcruxes qu'il aura faits et je les détruirai. Une fois qu'il aura regagné son corps, et il le fera, je le tuerai. Après ça, vous pourrez revenir ici si vous le souhaitez. Je sais que vous avez des amis, et je sais que ce sera dur pour vous de leur faire croire que vous êtes morts, mais il en va de votre sécurité et de la leur. Voldemort est consommé par cette prophétie, et il y croit complètement. Aussi longtemps qu'il vivra, il vous poursuivra s'il pense que vous aussi y croyez. C'est essentiel que cela reste entre nous. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir. »

« Êtes-vous sûr que cela fonctionnera ? » Demanda James.

Salazar hocha la tête. « J'en suis sûr, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va me prendre pour comprendre combien d'horcruxes il a, ce qu'ils sont, et où ils sont. Vous devez comprendre que cela peut prendre de nombreuses années. Vous ne devez en aucun cas revenir, jusqu'à ce que je vous dise le contraire. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser à propos de sacrifier deux elfes de maison à cette cause. » Dit Lily, en secouant la tête.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentirez mieux si vous les rencontrer ? » Demanda Salazar.

Lily sembla y penser pendant un moment, mais finalement elle hocha la tête. « Oui, je pense que ça y irait mieux. »

« Moi aussi. » Dit tranquillement James. « Au moins pour les remercier de ce qu'ils vont faire. »

Salazar sourit au jeune couple. « Très bien. Fripsy ! Mitzy ! » Appela-t-il doucement.

Deux elfes semblant très vieux et anciens apparurent. Les yeux de Lily et de James s'élargirent de surprise à leur apparence. Il était clair pour les deux Potter que ces deux elfes avaient été maltraités. Ils avaient des cicatrices sur tout le corps, leur peau pendait sur eux comme des sacs, et leurs yeux étaient mornes avec l'âge et la douleur.

« M. Salazar nous a appelé ? » Demanda un des elfes dans un murmure.

« Oui Fripsy. » Dit-il doucement. « M. et Mme Potter souhaiteraient vous rencontrer. »

Les deux elfes se tournèrent vers les Potter, et sourirent jovialement. « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer tous les deux. » Dit Fripsy. « C'est aussi un honneur de réaliser ce plan pour M. Salazar. »

Les Potter étaient trop choqué pour dire quelque chose, mais Mitzy commença à parler. « Nous sommes vieux et lassé de travailler pour notre famille. Ils nous maltraitaient, et nous avons décidé de rompre nos liens avec nos maîtres. Cette action a scellé notre destin. Nous mourrons de toute façon, mais nous avons choisi de mourir selon nos propres termes et à notre manière. »

« Ils appartenaient aux Malfoy. » Dit tristement Salazar, en secouant la tête de dégoût.

Les yeux de James devinrent noir de fureur, mais Lily descendit sur ses genoux et prit doucement leurs mains. « Nous n'avons jamais cru que des créatures, en particulier les elfes, devaient être traité aussi cruellement que vous l'avez clairement été. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez faire ? »

« Ça l'est Mme Potter. » Dit Fripsy avec une révérence. « Ce sera un honneur pour nous. »

« Dans ce cas, j'honorerai votre demande. » Dit-elle, en essuyant une larme.

« Jamais un elfe ne devrait être traitée de la manière dont vous l'avez été. » Dit James. « C'est épouvantable. »

« Nos maîtres sont mauvais. Ils ne se soucient de personne, mais d'eux-mêmes et de ceux qui pensent comme eux. » Dit Mitzy, en secouant la tête. « Nous avons choisi de les défier et d'aider à se débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

James hocha de la tête. « Très bien. Je pense que Lily et moi sommes d'accord. Salazar, nous acceptons votre offre. Dois-je supposer que nous devrions partir immédiatement ? »

Salazar hocha de la tête. « Oui. Le plus vite sera le mieux. Voldemort prévoit de venir ici demain, et il viendra seul. Il croit que vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qui se passe, et pense qu'il peut vous tuer rapidement, sans combattre. Nous voulons qu'il continue de croire ça. »

Les Potter hochèrent la tête. « Je vais aller chercher Harry et le préparer pour le voyage. » Dit Lily, en se levant pour partir.

« Prenez seulement dont vous aurez besoin dans l'immédiat, le reste peut être remplacé. Il ne serait pas bon que la maison soit vide, cela aurait l'air suspect. Prenez uniquement les éléments les plus importants et précieux tel que les photos et autres. En ce qui concerne vos finances, les gobelins sauront que vous n'êtes pas morts car vos dernières volontés ne se seront pas activées, mais vous pouvez leur faire confiance. Ils ne sont pas aussi stupides que ce que la plupart des sorciers veulent le faire croire. Contactez les gobelins à Rio dès que vous le pouvez. Il y a une branche de Gringotts là-bas et vous pouvez faire transférer tout votre argent d'ici, là-bas. J'ai laissé un paquet avec les directions pour Rio Way, avec de fausses identités, sur une petite table dans le hall d'entrée de ma villa. Faites-en votre maison, car nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela va prendre. Il y a des elfes qui ont reçu les instructions de prendre soin de vous, et de vous aider à vous installer. Je vous contacterai quand je pourrai. »

James et Lily hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à emballer quelques objets. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, et bientôt ils étaient de retour dans la cuisine avec Lily tenant Harry dans ses bras.

« Prenez soin de votre famille, et restez prudent. » Dit Salazar.

« Je vous remercie. » Dit James, en serrant la main de Salazar. « Vous avez donné à notre famille quelque chose à espérer. »

« Oui, merci beaucoup. » Dit Lily, en lui donnant un petit embrassement, tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller un Harry endormi.

« Vous êtes jeunes et vous ne méritez pas tout ce qui vous arrive, mais je vous en prie. » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Je viendrai vous voir quand je pourrai. Pour activer le portoloin, il suffit juste de dire ''Villa de Salazar.'' »

James et Lily hochèrent la tête, et Harry s'agita légèrement dans les bras de Lily quand elle le manœuvra afin qu'il puisse placer une petite main sur la boîte de conserve. Avec un dernier au revoir et remerciements, James lança la phrase, et James, Lily, et Harry Potter laissèrent un pays déchiré par la guerre, et arrivèrent dans la sécurité de Rio.

 **31 octobre 1981**

Salazar, Mitzy et Fripsy passèrent toute la journée à prendre des gorgées de Polynectar dans des petits gobelets cachés, mais à 23 heures, la porte d'entrée fut soudain soufflé hors de ses gonds.

« Lily, Lily ! Il est ici ! C'est lui ! Prend Harry et fuit ! Cours Lily ! Cours ! »

Voldemort sourit cruellement et paresseusement leva sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège de la Mort à un James Potter désarmé. A l'étage, Lily Potter plaidait pour la vie de son fils comme toute bonne mère le ferait, mais refusa de céder et de s'écarter du chemin quand Voldemort lui demanda.

De sa position dans la crèche, Salazar regarda cet étrange affichage de miséricorde de cet impitoyable tueur, et se demanda ce que cela pouvait dire. Comme 'Lily' refusait toujours de s'écarter du chemin, Voldemort la tua, puis tourna sa baguette vers le bébé dans la crèche.

''Harry Potter'' n'était pas inquiet de mourir, et ne broncha pas lorsque la lumière verte vient vers lui, mais quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Quelque chose que le ''bébé'' assis dans la crèche ne pouvait pas prévoir.

La lumière verte frappa son front, et Salazar hurla de douleur alors qu'une explosion détruisit une partie du toit de la maison. La dernière chose que Salazar se souvint était un brouillard noir hurlant de rage et s'envolant au loin. Puis les ténèbres l'envahirent.


	2. Dix ans plus tard

_**Note de la traductrice :**_

 **Réponse** **aux reviews** **:**

 **adenoide : Merci bien de ta review. Je te rassure tout de suite, l'histoire va grandement** **différer** **du canon, et en toute logique, la fin devrait être trèèèèès différente aussi ;)**

 **Pour le blabla habituel :** **RIEN** **n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Courage and Cunning appartient à preciousann. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Edit le 23/04/2016 :**

 **Un grand merci à LaFilleDeLaCompta pour la correction !**

 **Dix ans plus tard**

Harry Potter était un garçon normal, comme les autres, mais au fond, Harry savait qu'il était différent. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il avait cette impression, comme s'il était censé faire quelque chose. Presque comme s'il était censé être quelqu'un de complètement différent. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à ses proches toutefois, frissonnant en se rappelant la première fois qu'il l'avait fait. Il avait passé presque trois jours dans son placard comme punition pour parler de choses anormales.

Cependant, Harry avait toujours su que quelque chose clochait. Pas seulement avec lui, mais avec sa vie familiale. Sa tante et son oncle le traité comme un citoyen de seconde zone. Ils l'agressaient verbalement, l'affamait, et parfois le battait s'ils sentaient qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'anormal. Son cousin l'utilisait comme punching-ball sous leurs encouragements, et il n'avait même pas sa propre chambre. Il dormait dans un placard ! Même du haut de ses onze ans, Harry savait que quelque chose clochait.

Tout est devenu clair un jour d'été cependant. Il avait préparé le petit-déjeuner pour ses proches, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit familier du courrier glissé dans la fente à lettres. Il fut ordonné d'aller chercher le courrier, et soupira tout en déposant la théière qu'il tenait. Il se précipita dans l'entrée et ramassa le petit tas. Une enveloppe à l'aspect étrange attira son attention, et il glissa les lettres jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le dessus.

Harry la fixa ahuri lorsqu'il aperçut son nom écrit avec une encre verte. Il la tourna lentement et vit que le dos était scellé avec de la cire et qu'il y avait un « P » étrangement familier incorporé dedans. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, tout en la regardant fixement.

« Il semble qu'il ait aussi un lion, un blaireau, un oiseau, et un... et un... serpent. » Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il regardait de plus près.

Soudain, il cria et saisi sa tête tandis que des souvenirs inondé son esprit. Souvenirs trop vieux pour être ceux d'un garçon de onze ans. Les lettres dans sa main volèrent en haut, et la lettre spéciale descendit et parvient en quelque sorte à se coincer en dessous de l'écart de sa porte de placard.

Harry Potter tremblait sur le sol alors que les souvenirs continuaient de s'abattre dans son esprit, et il sentit vaguement son oncle Vernon le saisir et lui hurlait dessus.

« GARÇON ! » Rugit l'homme pompeux. « C'est quoi ton problème ?! »

Incapable de contrôler ses tremblements, mais reprenant quelque peu connaissance, Harry réussi à improviser quelque chose.

« Un... une... araignée. Une très grosse araignée. Elle m'a fait peur. Je suis désolé oncle Vernon. » Croassa-t-il. « Elle... elle est allée là-bas. » Dit-il, pointant vers la petite table près de la porte d'entrée.

Vernon regarda très prudemment dans la direction qu'indiquait Harry.

« Trouve-la et tue-la. » Dit-il, relâchant brutalement Harry, qui inclina la tête et recula.

Bougonnant, Vernon pris les lettres et retourna en se dandinant à la cuisine, où Harry l'entendit faire des remarques sarcastiques sur le fait d'être effrayé de ce genre de choses. Harry secoua la tête, et toujours tremblant sous l'assaut constant des souvenirs, il enleva sa chaussure et commença à frapper le sol. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte d'entrée pour faire croire qu'il l'avait jeté dehors et claqua fermement la porte de nouveau, avant de revenir prudemment à la cuisine.

« Je l'ai eu. » Annonça-t-il.

« Bien. » Grogna Vernon. « Va dans ton placard. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi aujourd'hui. »

« Oui monsieur. » Marmonna Harry, et fit rapidement son chemin vers celui-ci, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il s'assit sur son lit de fortune, et fixa la lettre qui reposait à ses pieds.

« Fils de Morgane. Fils de Morgane. Fils de Morgane. » Murmura-t-il à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il posait sa tête entre ses mains. « Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ? Je dois régler ce problème. »

'Harry' s'allongea sur son lit et commença à trier le fouillis de pensées et de souvenirs qui continuer d'agressé son esprit. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais c'était choquant d'avoir tout cela se produire en l'espace de cinq minutes, et la désorganisation ne l'aidait pas.

Salazar avait toujours été à cheval sur un esprit bien organisé, donc ceci, pour lui, était un cauchemar. Son oclumancie était allée à vau-l'eau, et tous ses souvenirs d'être 'Harry' devaient être triés. Nettoyer son esprit allait prendre du temps.

Pendant des heures, il resta allongé, triant et nettoyant son esprit, et plus il triait et nettoyait, plus il était en colère.

 _Ces personnes ont de la chance que je sache que tous les moldus ne se comportent pas comme ça._ Pensa-t-il, alors qu'il fronça les sourcils en fixant sa porte de placard. _Parce que si ça avait été l'ancien moi, je les aurais tués sur l'instant. Tas de graisse de..._

« GARÇON ! » Hurla Vernon. « Sort d'ici et commence à préparer le souper ! »

En serrant ses poings et les dents, 'Harry' ouvrit la porte et se fraya un chemin vers la cuisine.

 _Je dois passer cette journée et commencer à planifier. Je dois agir aussi normalement que possible avant de faire mon évasion. Cela doit être fait avec la plus grande prudence._ Pensa-t-il, alors qu'il s'occupait du dîner.

Souhaitant qu'il ait sa baguette afin de rendre le processus plus rapide, 'Harry' découpa minutieusement les oignons, les pommes de terre et les épices qu'il ajouta au rôti qu'il faisait. Une fois cela fait, et sachant qu'il faudra plusieurs heures avant que la cuisson ne soit finie, il se tourna vers son 'oncle' qui était assis à la table.

« J'ai fini. Cela prendra quelques heures avant que le rôti soit prêt. »

« Bien. Retourne dans ton placard alors. »

« Puis-je aller aux toilettes ? »

« Dépêche-toi. » Grogna l'homme odieux.

Regardant fixement l'homme s'empiffrait de gâteau, 'Harry' fit son chemin vers l'étage. Il utilisa les toilettes, et prit soin de ne tirer la chasse d'eau tout de suite, puis se fixa dans le miroir. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était toujours là, et hormis ce détail, il ressemblait à un jeune James Potter.

 _Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ?_ Pensa-t-il, tout en s'étudiant lui-même. _Pourquoi ai-je une cicatrice ? Vraisemblablement, j'ai grandis comme un enfant, mais pourquoi ? Le Polynectar aurait dû disparaître depuis loooooongtemps, alors pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est mal passé !?_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Dudley frappa à la porte.

« Dépêche-toi le monstre ! » Cria-t-il.

Salazar grinça des dents, tira la chasse d'eau, se lava les mains, et ouvrit la porte. Il fronça les sourcils face à son 'cousin', et fut poussé vers le mur opposé pour cela.

« Fais gaffe le monstre, et apprend ta place ! » Hurla Dudley, et rit lorsque 'Harry' grimaça et se frotta le coude.

 _Sales_ _moldus. Tout prend sens maintenant. Ils doivent savoir que je suis un sorcier, mais pourquoi ne me l'ont-ils jamais dit ? Hmm, cela_ _a_ _besoin d'être_ _étudié_ _. Qui sont exactement ces gens ? Je sais qu'ils sont de la famille de Lily, mais pourquoi agissent-ils de cette façon ? Pourquoi n'aiment-ils pas les sorciers ? Pétunia est la sœur de Lily, ce n'est donc pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas que la magie existait. J'ai besoin de réponses._ Pensa-t-il, alors qu'il fermait la porte de son placard.

Salazar prit la lettre d'admission de Poudlard, l'ouvrit et commença à la lire.

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
_ Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)

Cher Mr Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.

Vous trouverez ci-joint...

 _Bla, bla, bla, bla. Certaines choses ne changent jamais._ Pensa Salazar avec un soupir, alors qu'il jetait la lettre de côté. Il prit l'enveloppe et étudia l'adresse.

Mr H. Potter

Dans le placard sous l'escalier

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

 _Hmm, plume à écriture automatique standard. Rien de nouveau, mais Dumbledore est toujours directeur. Ok, donc on ne peut rien tirer de ça. Ils pensent que je suis Harry, mais pourquoi ? Harry Potter est censé être mort. Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ?_

Salazar se creusa la tête et chercha dans ses souvenirs ce qui c'était passé.

 _Je me souviens du sortilège de la mort venir vers moi, et rebondir comme il devait le faire. Je me souviens de Voldemort devenir un brouillard noir, ce qui est normal pour un fabricant d'Horcruxe. Je me souviens de la douleur... pourquoi la douleur ? Rien ne devait faire mal. Je me souviens d'avoir perdu connaissance, et rien jusqu'à ce que_ _j'aie_ _la lettre. MERDE ! Il me faut une pensine pour mieux étudier ce qui est arrivé ! Attends... ai-je été_ _oublietté_ _?_

Salazar alla au plus profond de lui-même pour étudier sa magie, dont il était maintenant bien conscient.

 _Non, je n'ai pas était_ _oublietté_ _, mais mon... oh qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Salazar laissa sa magie circuler autour de lui, et commença à sentir son environnement.

 _Hmm, des barrières. Quel genre de... des barrières de sang ! Par Merlin !? Pourquoi des barrières de sang ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un charme de suivi !? Il va falloir l'enlever. Hmm, il y a une malédiction d'antitransplanage(*), mais il n'y a pas de maléfice antitransplanage(*) sur la maison, ce qui est un plus. Je peux partir, mais je ne peux pas revenir._

« Non pas que je le veuille. » Marmonna-t-il amèrement.

 _Ma magie est aussi sévèrement faible, mais pourquoi ? Manque d'utilisation ?_ _Peut_ _-être. Malnutrition ? Vie malsaine ? Probablement les trois. Puis-je transplaner en toute sécurité ?_

Salazar se leva du mieux qu'il put dans l'espace réduit et commença le processus de transplanage, mais s'arrêta juste avant de l'exécuter.

 _Bien. Je peux transplaner, et je le_ _ferai_ _ce soir. Mon premier arrêt sera Godric's Hollow pour récupérer ma baguette. Cela fait dix ans, donc espérons qu'elle sera toujours là où je l'ai_ _cachée_ _._

« Il vaudra mieux de toute façon. » Dit-il haut et fort.

Il fit un bond quand Pétunia frappa sur la porte.

« Pourquoi parles-tu tout seul ?! » Hurla-t-elle. « Sors donc d'ici pour manger ton dîner. Nous voulons manger en paix ce soir. »

 _Mégère._ Pensa Salazar en ouvrant la porte.

Il se glissa dans la cuisine, et commença à manger son maigre dîner, composé d'un sandwich, d'une moitié de pomme et d'un verre d'eau. Quand il eut fini, on lui ordonna de retourner dans son placard et d'y rester pour le reste de la nuit. Il fut enfermé aussitôt que la porte fut fermée.

Les heures passèrent, et alors que l'heure du coucher se rapprochait, Salazar écoutait les Dursley se préparer pour la nuit.

 _Qui m'a mis ici ? Pourquoi ? Cela va me rendre fou. Tout allait bien avant que je ne me souvienne qui j'étais, mais cela devient fatiguant maintenant. Ce n'est pas une façon de vivre pour un enfant. Qui est responsable de ce désordre ?_

Alors que les heures s'égrenaient, la maison devient finalement silencieuse. Salazar fourra la lettre de Pourdlard dans sa poche parce qu'il savait qu'il en aurait besoin pour aller à Poudlard dès qu'il le pouvait. Il avait comme l'impression que la plupart de ses réponses se trouvaient là-bas. Il se leva dans le petit espace, et sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre, il transplana. Les Dursley n'entendirent rien.

Salazar atterrit dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. C'était une chaude nuit d'été, mais sachant qu'il ignorait dans quel état était le monde de la magie à ce moment-là, il resta en alerte alors qu'il se frayait un chemin vers la maison. Quand il arriva, il s'arrêta et secoua la tête d'horreur mêlé de crainte. La pleine lune projetait d'étranges ombres sur la destruction. La moitié du toit avait été complètement soufflé, et les dommages étaient pire ce qu'avait pensé Salazar auparavant.

 _Il n'y a aucun moyen que l'un d'entre eux_ _ait_ _survécu à ça._ Pensa-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Prudemment, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au portail, et monta les escaliers du porche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle avait été soufflée vers l'intérieur, comme il l'avait imaginé du chahut de cette nuit. Il se glissa à travers la porte cassée, et était pour une fois reconnaissant d'être un petit gabarit, alors qu'il était serré par certains décombres.

L'intérieur semblait pire que l'extérieur. Les années de dégât des eaux avaient fait des ravages sur la maison. La moisissure et l'humidité s'étaient répandues sur le papier peint. Les planches du plancher étaient pourris, et il dû soigneusement observer ses pas alors qu'il se frayait un chemin vers l'arrière de la maison. Il s'arrêta juste à l'extérieur de la chambre principale, et ouvrit prudemment la porte, de peur qu'elle ne s'arrange de ses gonds et fasse s'écrouler toute la maison sur lui.

Il sourit de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut sa cachette. La commode qui contenait les vêtements des Potter était intacte, mais avait été gravement endommagé par les éléments. Il fit rapidement son chemin à travers la pièce, se pencha, et tira violemment sur le tiroir pour l'ouvrir. Il soupira de soulagement alors qu'il fouillait à travers les vêtements sales et tachés.

Il avait trouvé sa baguette.

Salazar la garda près de lui et laissa la baguette s'acclimater à sa magie de nouveau, tout en restant debout en aspirant et en expirant alors qu'elle se reliait à lui.

 _Heureusement que les baguettes ne pourrissent pas._ Pensa-t-il, alors qu'il dissipait rapidement le satané charme de suivi qui entravé sa personne. _Nul doute que celui qui a jeté ceci doit être alerté maintenant._

Salazar fit prudemment son chemin hors de la chambre, mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il entendit des voix venant de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée.

« Le charme de suivi a disparu juste après que les barrières m'aient alerté que quelqu'un était ici. J'ai vérifié, et c'est le dernier endroit où Harry était. »

« Comment est-ce possible Albus ? Comment le garçon a pu arriver aussi vite ? »

« Je l'ignore. »

 _Dumbledore !_ Pensa Salazar.

Il se retira rapidement dans la cuisine, et testa sa magie pour voir si elle était assez puissante pour une transformation animagus. Heureusement elle était, et alors qu'ils rentraient dans la maison, Salazar avait achevé la transformation.

 _Voilà un problème._ Pensa-t-il, en regardant sa baguette au milieu de la pièce. Il rampa rapidement vers elle, et usa de sa queue pour la lancer à travers la pièce pour la cacher sous un buffet de cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda une voix, alors que la baguette heurtait bruyamment le sol.

Salazar recula loin de la soudaine luminosité qui éclaira la pièce.

« Merlin ! » S'exclama une femme, en trébuchant en arrière alors qu'elle apercevait le serpent au milieu de la pièce. « Albus ! »

Salazar s'enroula autour de lui-même pour se protéger, alors que la femme pointait sa baguette sur lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il Minerva ? »

« Un serpent. Il m'a fait sursauter. Pensez-vous qu'il ait effrayé Harry ? »

« Peut-être. Nous sommes les seuls ici, en plus de notre petit ami. »

« Petit ? » Demanda Minerva. « Il doit faire au moins 8 pieds (= 2,44 m) de long. »

 _Hmm, je me sens beaucoup plus petit que ma taille normale. Peut-être que c'est à cause de ma taille humaine plus petite, ou de ma faible magie._

« Je pense que Harry doit être loin maintenant. Peut-être devrions-nous vérifier chez les Dursley pour nous assurer que tout est calme là-bas. »

« Harry a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard aujourd'hui. Nous devons le retrouver Albus. Il ne peut pas se promener comme ça dans le monde sorcier. »

« Je sais Minerva. Peut-être est-ce un cas de magie accidentelle qui l'a enlevé. Peut-être est-ce que j'ai mal lu le charme de suivi. J'ai été amené à faire des erreurs par le passé. »

 _Plus d'une fois je dirais._ _Pensa Salazar, en regardant Dumbledore._

Salazar attendit qu'ils partent et d'entendre le crack familier de deux personnes qui transplanent, avant de reprendre de nouveau forme humaine. Après avoir ramassé sa baguette, il attrapa un morceau de bois pourri tout près.

 _Je connais un endroit qui devrait avoir des réponses à certaines de mes questions. Bien que je sois heureux d'avoir déjà quelques réponses._

Il fit rapidement un portoloin, et partit pour Rio.

Salazar atterrit en tas disgracieux au milieu de sa propre salle à manger, et faillit s'assommer sur la table lorsqu'il se leva.

« Aïe. » Dit-il, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. « Satanée magie faible. »

Il entendit le cliquetis d'un couvert sur sa gauche, et leva les yeux pour voir une copie de lui beaucoup plus saine et beaucoup plus grande que lui, le regardant fixement, abasourdie de surprise.

« MAMAN ! PAPA ! VENEZ VITE ! J'AI UN JUMEAU ! »

« Harry James Potter, qu'est-ce que tu... JAMES ! VIENS VITE ! » Hurla frénétiquement Lily Potter, et Salazar se retrouva à regarder le mauvais bout d'une baguette. « Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bonjour Lily. » Salazar sourit. « Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes en bonne santé et que vous vous portez bien. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda James, en arrivant derrière sa femme, tout en pointant sa baguette sur Salazar.

« Je suis celui qui vous a envoyé ici. C'est moi, Salazar. »

Les deux Potter baissèrent leurs baguettes et le regardèrent dans la crainte. « Salazar ? » Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« Oui. Je suis venu ici en espérant pouvoir faire de la lumière sur ce qui s'est passé. »

« On dirait... vous ressemblez à... » Bafouilla Lily.

« Harry Potter ? » Demanda-t-il. « Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte. »

« Trop fort ! J'ai un jumeau ! »

Salazar se mit à rire. « C'est bon de voir que vous allez aussi bien. »

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller aussi bien Salazar. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » Demanda James, en regardant ses vêtements et sa taille.

« C'est aussi ce que j'aimerais savoir James. J'ai apparemment perdu mes souvenirs ce soir-là, et cet après-midi, quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard de 'Harry Potter', ils sont subitement revenus. J'ai vécu avec les Dursley pendant les dix dernières années. »

« Petunia et Vernon ? » Demanda Lily.

« Les mêmes et uniques. »

« Mon pauvre. Venez et mangez quelque chose. Bon sang, vous avez la peau sur les os. Est-ce qu'ils vous ont affamé ? »

« Entre autres. » Dit-il calmement.

Lily pivota, les yeux grands ouverts. « Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! »

« Je crains de l'être. » Répondit-il. « A vrai dire, je suis plus fatigué qu'affamé tout de suite. Ma magie est faible par manque d'utilisation, de malnutrition, et de vie malsaine. Je dois juste me reposer. »

« Eh bien allons dans le salon et parlons. » Dit James. « Harry , tu dois finir ton assiette et prendre ton bain. Nous viendrons te dire bonne nuit bientôt. »

Harry ne bougea pas, mais fixait Salazar. « Es-tu Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ? Tu as la cicatrice et tout. »

Salazar le regarda confus. « Je crains de ne pas savoir ce que tu veux dire. »

« Tu as vaincu Voldemort. Certaines personnes l'appellent Tu-Sais-Qui cependant. »

Salazar regarda Harry puis ses parents. « Je ne sais pas... »

« Nous devons vous parler Salazar. Harry, fais ce que ton père t'as dit de faire. Tu pourras lui parler dans la matinée. »

« Ok maman. » Dit Harry, tout en les observant alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, James jeta un sort d'intimité, et servit un verre à chacun.

« Il est préférable que vous en buviez un seul. »

« Sans parler lentement. » Accepta Salazar en prenant une petite gorgée. « Seigneur, c'était de ça dont j'avais besoin. Ok, vous commencez, et je vais essayer de reconstituer ce qui s'est passé. »

Lily et James expliquèrent à Salazar l'histoire de 'Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu', et apportèrent même quelques vieux articles pour aider Salazar à avoir une meilleure compréhension de ce qu'ils savaient. Ils lui dirent qu'ils avaient compris que quelque chose s'était mal passé cette nuit-là, mais qu'ils avaient décidé de rester à Rio comme il leur avait dit. A son tour, Salazar leur parla de sa vie chez les Dursley, et ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit où Voldemort fut défait, et aussi ce qui s'était produit plus tôt cette nuit. Inutile de dire que Lily était furieuse.

« J'ai presque envie d'aller voir Pétunia et de la jeter dans les oubliettes ! Tu ne peux imaginer comment je me ressens en ce moment ! » Cria-t-elle. « Jamais, JAMAIS je ne ferais ça à Dudley. Je me moque de combien je hais ma sœur et son mari. JAMAIS je ne ferais de mal à un enfant de cette manière. C'est scandaleux ! Un placard à balais James ! Un placard à balais ! » Cria-t-elle.

James fit de son mieux pour la calmer, mais sans résultat.

« Au moins, c'était moi et non Harry. » Dit Salazar. « Je suis, malgré mon apparence, un adulte et je peux faire face au traumatisme émotionnel et physique. »

« Cela n'excuse toujours pas ce qu'ils ont fait. » Dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Et ne jamais vous dire que vous êtes un sorcier est juste ignoble. Ils détestent la magie Salazar. Malheureusement, ils sont l'incarnation des moldus que vous connaissiez dans votre passé et pour dire vrai, je ne vous en aurais pas voulu si vous les aviez tués, parce que je veux le certainement aussi. »

« Je ne ferais pas ça Lily. Aussi odieux qu'ils soient, je ne le ferais pas. Ils ont un jeune fils et aucun enfant ne perdra ses parents par ma faute. D'autre part, s'il n'y avait pas eu Dudley... » Dit-il en laissant sa voix s'estompait.

James grogna. « Eh bien, d'après ce que vous dites, il est comme son père. Un gamin pourri gâté. »

« Effectivement. » Dit Salazar, en levant son verre. « J'ai besoin de voir ma pensine ceci dit. Est-elle encore dans mon bureau ? »

James hocha la tête. « Oui, elle y est. Nous avons trié la bibliothèque et placé tous les livres de magie noire là-bas. Nous avons scellé la pièce, ainsi Harry ne tomberait pas dessus. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. J'aurais dû y penser moi-même avant de vous envoyer ici. » Salazar se leva et traversa la pièce.

Ils quittèrent le salon, et marchèrent dans un couloir spacieux et lumineux. James descella la porte du bureau, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Salazar se dirigea droit vers le bureau.

« Ok, voyons voir ce que je peux apprendre de nouveau. » Dit-il, en laissant tomber le brin de mémoire argenté dans la pensine.

« Voulez-vous un peu de compagnie là-bas ? » Demanda James. « Une autre paire d'yeux peut-être ? »

Salazar hésita. « Cela pourrait être troublant pour vous. C'est loin d'être un souvenir agréable. »

« C'est bon. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. »

« Je vais rester ici et garder un œil sur Harry. » Dit Lily.

Salazar hocha la tête. « Si vous êtes sûr James. »

« Je le suis. » Répondit-il.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le souvenir et prirent place juste derrière 'Lily', et s'appuyèrent contre le mur. Ils entendirent les cris et l'agitation venant d'en bas, puis James pâlit et commença à trembler lorsque Voldemort entra dans la nurserie.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui dit de se pousser ? »Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« J'espérais que vous pourriez me le dire ? » Répondit Salazar.

Le souvenir continua, et lorsque le maléfice rebondi, Salazar pointa et cria, « Là ! Regardez ça ! »

Ils regardèrent comment un petit morceau de brume noire se détacha de Voldemort, juste avant qu'il n'explose en une grande brume noire. Salazar et James regardèrent le plus petit morceau tournait dans la salle, avant de s'incruster dans le front de Salazar/Harry. Le bébé cria de douleur alors que la cicatrice apparaissait, tandis que le souvenir se terminait alors que Salazar/Harry perdait connaissance.

Quand ils retournèrent dans le bureau, James dû s'asseoir, tandis que Salazar commença à faire des allers-retours.

« Je suis un horcruxe. » Dit-il, s'arrêtant subitement et fixant James et Lily. « Voilà ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne suis pas redevenu moi-même. »

« Comment un être vivant peut être un horcruxe ? » Demanda James, en se versant un autre verre.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait inconnu, mais c'est _très_ rare. Les seules fois où j'en ai entendu parler, cela avait été fait avec des animaux, et seulement deux fois. Les deux fois, l'animal a été tué avec un Feudeymon, mais puisque je ne peux pas mourir, je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnerait. »

« Vous avez utilisé du Polynectar, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Lily.

« Oui. »

« Peut-être que cela a quelque chose à voir avec le morceau d'âme qui s'est scellé d'elle-même à l'intérieur de votre tête. Vous, pour toutes intentions et buts, étiez Harry à ce moment-là. Peut-être que la magie noire de l'horcruxe a annulé les effets de transformation de la potion. Nous savons tous que la magie noire ne peut pas être inversée. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais peut-être est-ce pour ça. »

« Vous tenez peut-être quelque chose Lily. » Dit Salazar en hochant de la tête vers elle. « Ce n'est pas aussi fou que ça paraît. Un horcruxe est la forme la plus noire de la magie. Le Polynectar est une potion de transformation _physique_. Ce n'est pas comme une potion anti-maux de tête, ou un philtre calmant. En théorie, la magie noire de l'horcruxe annulerait les effets physiques du Polynectar, et puisque j'ai utilisé les cheveux de Harry, je suis resté sous son apparence et ait grandi naturellement à partir de ce moment-là. Je commence à penser que l'horcruxe est la raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu temporairement mes souvenirs, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je les regagnerais subitement d'une lettre de Poudlard. »

« Moldus appellent cela l'amnésie. » Dit Lily. « Quand des moldus subissent un traumatisme crânien, ils oublient souvent qui ils sont. Les docteurs moldus conseillent à la personne souffrant d'amnésie d'aller chez la famille et les amis. Ils disent qu'être dans un environnement familier aidera les souvenirs à revenir et permettront de redevenir eux-mêmes. Nous, bien sûr, avons une façon différente de traiter sans problème, mais puisque vous avez été pris par des personnes qui pensaient que vous étiez Harry, il n'y avait aucun besoin de vérifier cela. Vous avez été placé chez des moldus qui n'en savaient pas plus, mais lorsque vous avez vu la lettre, et le sceau familier de Poudlard, vous vous êtes souvenu. »

Soudain, James éclata de rire. « Salazar Slytherin a souffert d'une maladie moldue pendant dix ans ! C'est hystérique ! Sirius aurait _adoré_ cette... OUCH ! »

Salazar sourit lorsque James sauta après avoir été touché par son maléfice Cuisant.

« C'est bien fait ! » Rit Lily.

James grogna. « Désolé, je trouvais ça vraiment drôle. »

« Hilarant. » Dit sèchement Salazar, mais sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Lily.

« Eh bien, je devine que tout ceci répond aux questions les plus urgentes sur ce qui s'est passé. » Dit James, en essayant de garder contrôle de lui-même.

« Oui, je crois que c'est le cas, mais j'ai encore des petites questions. »

Salazar, Lily et James restèrent debout jusqu'au petit matin. Lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent si elle savait pourquoi Voldemort lui demandait de se pousser, Lily ne le savait pas. James cependant, mentionna que Snape avait été un mangemort, et compte tenu de son passé avec Lily, cela aurait pu être à cause de lui. Cela était logique pour Lily, et elle raconta leur histoire à Salazar. James, en se basant sur ce qu'avait dit Salazar à propos de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la nuit à Godric's Hollow, suggéra que c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait placé chez les Dursleys, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait pas placé chez Sirius, puisqu'il était le parrain de Harry.

Ils parlèrent également de la prophétie. Salazar leur dit ce qu'il savait à ce sujet, et Lily et James lui dirent le reste. Salazar resta profondément convaincu que tout ça n'était qu'un tas de connerie. Peu de chose furent dite, en raison du fait que Salazar était épuisé et légèrement réactif, ils décidèrent donc d'aller se coucher alors que le soleil commençait à se lever.

Salazar fini par rester une semaine à Rio. Il pratiqua sa magie et mangea de bonnes portions de nourriture à chaque repas afin que sa magie devienne plus forte et revienne à la normale. Il rétrécit également tous ses vêtements qu'il avait laissés là, ainsi, il avait maintenant des robes qui lui allaient.

Il parla aux gobelins à Gringotts à Rio Way, qui lui assurèrent que tout allait bien pour ses finances à Rio et en Grande-Bretagne. Cela apaisa beaucoup son esprit, car il était inquiet sur le fait d'être 'Harry' et de ne pas être en mesure d'obtenir son argent en Grande-Bretagne. Lorsque James lui demanda s'il avait un endroit où rester quand il retournera à Londres, Salazar lui assura avoir un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il leur fit aussi savoir qu'il était doué pour masquer ses transplanages, puisqu'il l'avait fait pendant des siècles.

Le vrai Harry Potter était heureux d'avoir rencontré 'Harry Potter,le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu' et ils parlèrent beaucoup de Poudlard et du Quidditch. Harry avait été accepté dans l'École de Sorcellerie Sud-Américaine, et il avait assuré aux Potters que c'était une école de qualité supérieure, juste derrière Poudlard. Lily le taquina et dit qu'il était biaisé, ce qu'il admit honnêtement être.

Salazar leur dit qu'il allait, en fait, retourner à Poudlard comme 'Harry Potter'. Il avait décidé que ce serait le meilleur plan d'action, puisque les personnes ayant des réponses se trouvaient là-bas, et qu'il voulait essayer de gagner autant d'information que possible. Une fois qu'il aurait trouvé tout ce qu'il pouvait, il allait rechercher tous les horcruxes de Voldemort et tous les détruire, il chercherait aussi un moyen de se débarrasser de celui dans sa tête, ainsi que de retrouver son apparence normale. Salazar dit aux Potters qu'il les tiendrait au courant de ses progrès, car après tout, il se faisait passer pour leur fils.

Salazar cependant, ne savait rien à propos de la recherche frénétique qui avait lieu en Grande-Bretagne pour 'Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu'. Il fut choqué de voir ce qu'avait provoqué sa disparition.

 **(*) Malédiction antitransplanage (anti-apparition jinx) et maléfice antitransplanage (anti-disapparition jinx) : Il se trouve que dans la version d'origine de l'oeuvre** **Harry Potter** **, J.K Rowling à créer « apparition » et « disapparation », ce qui, en français, a tout simplement été traduit par « transplanage » (oui, les Français sont des fainéants). Donc, quand vous vous retrouvez avec un texte à traduire, et qu'il y a deux maléfices dont le but est complètement différent, mais qu'ils ont le même nom, c'est un peu compliqué et vous vous retrouvez à jouer avec les noms. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop embrouillé l'esprit, et si c'est le cas, je dirais simplement : C'est la faute au traducteur d'** **Harry Potter** **, nah !**


	3. Obtenir des réponses

**Note de la traductrice :**

 **Chapitre 3** **bouclé** **! Youpi ! Maintenant on passe au chapitre 4... qui ne viendra probablement pas ce** **mois** **-ci. Et avant que vous** **ne hurliez** **de** **protestation** **, je m'explique : je passe un examen pour une école à la fin du mois et le début du mois suivant, je passe des examens pour un** **diplôme** **, donc** **j'aurai** **le nez dans les révisions. De plus, l'école où je passe mon examen est à Valence, or, je vis à Paris, donc il va falloir que je déménage, donc je vais** **enchaîner** **les visites d'apparts. Donc pas le temps pour les traductions. En plus, je vais essayer de m'avancer dans certaines** **d'entre** **elles afin de pouvoir être un peu tranquille, donc je dirais que je serais de retour pour... fin juillet à peu près, peut-être avant si je** **considère** **que j'ai assez d'avance.**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Dess : Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera toujours intéressant pour toi.**

 **Pour le blabla habituel : RIEN n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Courage and Cunning appartient à preciousann. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Obtenir des réponses**

Salazar atterrît, encore une fois, de façon disgracieuse au milieu de son salon. Heureusement, il eut le bon sens d'envoyer quelques elfes de la villa pour s'assurer que son appartement avait été préparé pour son arrivée.

Il soupira et se releva du sol. Ça semblait exactement comme il y a dix ans. Il avança et regarda par les fenêtres enchantées. Elles avaient été charmées afin de voir le Chemin de Traverse en dessous, mais quiconque regardait en haut ne pouvait voir qu'un mur de brique blanches. La sécurité était de premier ordre. La seule façon d'entrer ou sortir était par portoloin ou transplanage, et tout l'appartement était sous le sortilège de Fidelitas, et il en était le gardien du secret. Cependant, il y avait une petite fenêtre cachée pour les hiboux qui livraient le journal et autres correspondances. Oui, Salazar se sentait très à l'aise ici.

Aussi, l'appartement montrait clairement qu'il était le fondateur de la maison Slytherin. Il y avait un tapis vert émeraude, du mobilier noir et des murs gris argenté pour éclairer un peu. Il y avait quelques statues de serpents, et quelques crânes décoratifs pour lui rappeler la salle commune de Slytherin, mais dans l'ensemble ce n'était pas vraiment 'sombre'. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque, une cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain, un laboratoire de potions, et il y avait une sensation de confort à ça. Salazar soupira, il était à la maison.

Il se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre de son salon qui donnait sur l'allée, mais fronça les sourcils de confusion lorsqu'il vit tous les Aurors qui circulaient dans les environs.

 _C'est étrange. Je devrais peut-être aller enquêter._

Il changea son apparence afin d'avoir les cheveux blonds et les yeux marron, et il réussit à trouver un vieux chapeau pointu à lui qu'il pourrait rétrécir, mais qui couvrirait toujours la cicatrice. Puis il transplana à l'écart de la rue pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Ça ne serait pas bon que quelqu'un se demande pourquoi un garçon d'apparemment onze ans puisse transplaner.

Quand il arriva, il se dirigea vers _la Gazette du sorcier_ et acheta un supplément, espérant avoir un éclaircissement sur ce qui se passait. Inutile de dire qu'il était choqué par ce qu'il trouva.

 **Harry Potter toujours disparu !**

 _Albus Dumbledore a confirmé que Harry Potter, le garçon nous ayant débarrassé de Vous-Savez-Qui, a disparu de la maison de ses proches. Les Aurors sont à l'affût du_ _Sauveur_ _du monde magique. Si vous avez des informations, vous êtes priés de les communiquer immédiatement au bureau des Aurors._

Salazar secoua la tête et mit le journal sous son bras.

 _Eh bien,_ _ceci explique cela_ _._ Pensa-t-il. _Je me demande si Dumbledore a découvert comment les Dursley me_ _traitaient_ _. Si c'est le cas, je me demande s'il pense qu'ils m'ont_ _tué_ _par haine quand j'ai reçu la lettre. Ça semble être quelque chose qu'ils pourraient faire. Ok, peut-être pas, mais là encore..._

« Excuse-moi gamin, mais est-ce que tu as vu ce garçon ? »

Salazar leva les yeux pour voir un Auror avec une photo de bébé de Harry.

« Non, monsieur, je ne l'ai pas vu. Est-ce que c'est lui ? Est-ce que c'est Harry Potter ? »

« Oui, je crains que ce soit lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas donné une photo de lui maintenant cela dit. Ça n'a aucun sens pour moi. »

 _Ça en a pour moi._ « Eh bien, si je le vois, je serai sûr de le faire savoir à quelqu'un. »

« Ok, merci gamin. »

« De rien monsieur. »

Salazar roula des yeux alors que l'Auror s'en allait, et tira son chapeau vers sa cicatrice.

 _Je dois parler à quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas obtenir de réponses en errant sur le Chemin. J'ai besoin d'un hibou._

Salazar soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez, avant de se dirigeait vers Eeylops, au Royaume du Hibou.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouva dans son appartement avec ses fournitures scolaires de première année. Il réussit également à trouver une belle chouette blanc neige à Eeylops. Il était un peu triste de la perte de son ancien hibou, mais il savait qu'il aurait fini par trouver une maison, ou tout simplement de vivre seul dans une forêt quelconque. Cependant, il fixa la nouvelle chouette pendant un certain temps et essaya de penser à un nom pour elle.

« Hedwige. » Dit-il finalement à haute voix, et la chouette hocha de la tête et hulula bruyamment. « Je pense que Hedwige te va bien aussi. » Dit-il, en souriant tendrement au bel oiseau et en caressant légèrement. « As-tu envie de faire quelques livraisons pour commencer ? »

Hedwige hulula de nouveau et tendit sa patte dans l'expectative.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore écrit mes lettres, mais si tu peux me donner quelques minutes, je les préparerai. » Rit-il, et elle retira sa patte et attendit.

Il rédigea sa réponse pour Poudlard, puis commença à écrire une autre.

 _Mon vieil ami,_

 _Je sais que ça doit-être un choc d'entendre parler de moi après toutes ses années, mais j'ai une histoire incroyable à te dire. J'ai besoin de ton aide, et espérais que tu pourrais me rencontrer à mon appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'espère que cette lettre te trouveras en bonne santé._

 _Ton vieil ami,_

 _Moi_

Il scella la lettre avec de la cire, et la donna à Hedwige.

« S'il te plaît, livre cette lettre d'abord, puis emmène la lettre de réponse à Poudlard. »

Hedwige hocha de la tête, et décolla à travers la fenêtre cachée. Salazar savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre jusqu'à ce que son ami vienne ou renvoie une réponse, il commença donc à faire le tri à travers ses fournitures scolaires et à organiser sa valise.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Salazar était en train de ranger ses pots d'encres et ses plumes dans sa malle lorsque quelqu'un transplana dans son appartement, et atterrit presque sur lui dans le processus. Cela le surpris, et le fit sursauter, le faisant trébucher sur ses propres robes, et atterrir sur son postérieur.

« Je fais un enfant tellement maladroit. » Murmura-t-il, en se relevant. Puis il leva les yeux vers son ami. « Eh bien, ce fut rapide. Soit ma nouvelle chouette a des pouvoirs qui me sont inconnus, soit tu étais à proximité. »

« Salazar ? » Demanda l'homme, incrédule.

« Bonjour Nicolas. »

Nicolas Flamel fixa, choqué, son ami. « Dois-je demander ? »

« Non. » Dit Salazar avec un petit rire. « Je vais expliquer. »

Salazar se mit à raconter à Nicolas tout ce qui était arrivé, et l'homme écouta en silence. Au moment où Salazar termina, Nicolas tournait en rond dans le salon.

« Donc les Potter, tous les Potter, sont vivants ? »

« Oui. J'ai été avec eux pendant les cinq derniers jours à essayer de reconstituer ce qui s'était passé. Je ne vais pas te dire exactement où ils sont cependant. C'est pour leur sécurité, et la tienne. »

Nicolas acquiesça. « Albus est fou d'inquiétude à propos de 'Harry Potter, Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu', et il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour essayer de te retrouver. Tu devrais lui dire que tu es en vie. »

« Il saura quand j'irais à Poudlard. Il m'a laissé dans cet enfer moldu pendant dix ans, donc il peut souffrir encore une semaine. » Grogna-t-il. « J'ai déjà compris que c'était lui qui m'avait placé là. »

« Toi et ton besoin de vengeance. » Dit Nicolas avec un petit rire.

Salazar soupira. « Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne lui diras pas, ou quelqu'un d'autre, qui je suis vraiment. J'ai besoin de le faire à ma manière , et nul doute que le vieux fouineur importun va essayer d'interférer avec mes plans. »

« Tu ne fais pas confiance à Albus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Salazar secoua sa tête. « Je sais qu'il est ton ami Nicolas, mais non, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il ne me confierait aucune information non plus. Tu sais comment il est avec ce non-sens sur la 'lumière' et les 'ténèbres'. Une seule mention que 'Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu' est en réalité Salazar Slytherin le fera se renfermer et garder ses secrets pour lui. Il pensera sans aucun doute que je travaille pour Voldemort. »

« Je ne peux pas dire que je suis en désaccord avec toi mon ami. Albus est très secret quand il veut l'être. Il te surveillera de près cependant, il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet. Il est maintenant encore plus convaincu que cette prophétie est vraie, et il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour te surveiller. »

« Et aucun doute essayer de me contrôler. »

Nicolas acquiesça. « Il avait une cracmolle qui te surveillait pendant ces dix dernières années. Es-tu au courant d'Arabella Figg ? »

« Mme Figg ! Oui, elle était ma baby-sitter ! » S'exclama Salazar. « Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il savait ce qu'était ma vie à la maison toutes ces années et qu'il n'est jamais venu ne serait-ce qu' _une fois_ ? Nicolas, si je ne tue pas Albus sur le champ, je vais sûrement lui jeter un sort, et tu te demandes pourquoi je ne lui fais pas confiance. » Dit-il en serrant les dents.

« Je suis désolé mon ami. » Dit Nicolas en secouant la tête.

Décidant que cette discussion lui ferait probablement exploser sa table basse, Salazar changea brusquement de sujet. « Est-ce qu'il sait pour les horcruxes ? »

« S'il le sait, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Il est cependant très curieux de pourquoi Voldemort n'est pas mort cette nuit-là, et je dois admettre que je l'étais aussi. Nous y avons réfléchis pendant un certain temps, mais aucun de nous a pensé aux horcruxes. »

« Je t'aurais inclus dans le plan si j'en avait eu le temps, mais il n'y en avait pas. J'ai eu moins d'une journée pour réfléchir au plan en premier lieu et trouver du Polynectar dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide avec Albus. J'ai besoin que tu sois un intermédiaire entre nous, si tu le veux bien. »

« Je peux essayer, mais je peux te dire qu'il est très préoccupé par 'Harry Potter' et a pris un intérêt direct dans ta vie. Cependant, » dit Nicolas d'un ton plein d'espoir, « il protège ma pierre. Peut-être que je peux utiliser ça à mon avantage. J'étais à Londres lorsque ta chouette m'a trouvé. Je venais juste de Poudlard. »

« Ta pierre ? Quel est le rapport ? Demanda Salazar.

« Voldemort est en mouvement et étudie activement les moyens pour regagner une forme corporelle. Ma pierre, et ce qu'elle fait, est très connu et Albus m'a convaincu que la pierre était en danger. J'ai accepté qu'il la protège pour moi. »

« Albus t'as convaincu. » Dit Salazar, d'un ton condescendant. « _Albus_ t'as convaincu. »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Tu étais disparu, et la seule pensée que Voldemort obtienne ma pierre était terrifiante pour moi. » Dit Nicolas avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

« Où est-ce qu'elle sera gardée ? » Demanda Salazar avec un soupir, et se pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

« Poudlard. »

« POUDLARD !? » Cria Salazar, sautant de son siège. « Eh bien, laissez-nous simplement accrocher une pancarte sur la porte d'entrée invitant Voldemort à venir la prendre. Oui, allons garder quelque chose comme ça, caché dans une école pleine d' _enfants_. » Tempêta-t-il. Salazar fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'empêcher de faire exploser sa table basse, table qui fut heureusement épargnée, encore une fois, alors qu'il reprit le contrôle de sa colère. « Je suis désolé mon ami. Je sais que tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'options. S'il te plaît, pardonne moi. Qu'a-t-il l'intention de faire avec elle ? »

Nicolas regarda avec amusement alors que son ami essayer de retenir la crise de colère enfantine. « Je ne sais pas quels sont ses plans pour le moment, mais je le découvrirai. »

« Agir d'abord, réfléchir plus tard. Typique Gryffindor. » Dit sèchement Salazar. « Heureusement, je serai là, vous savez donc que Voldemort ne pourra pas l'obtenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Dit Nicolas avec un petit rire.

« Cependant, cela peut se révéler utile. » Dit Salazar à contrecœur. « Quand, si cela ne te dérange pas, quand Voldemort se montrera, peut-être que je pourrais déterminer en quelque sorte où est le reste de ses horcruxes. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais cela pourrait se révéler quelque peu utile. »

« Eh bien, je n'ai aucun doute que tout deux vous vous assurerez qu'elle soit en sûreté. »

« En effet. Je peux utiliser ça à mon avantage, mais je t'assure, Voldemort ne posera pas un doigt sur cette pierre. Je te tiendrai au courant de mon mieux. » Dit Salazar. « C'est ta pierre et tu as le droit de savoir ce qui se passe avec elle. Si je peux m'en emparer, je l'amènerai ici moi-même. Toi, Pernelle et moi sommes les seuls à connaître cet endroit et elle sera en sécurité ici. »

Ils s'assirent et parlèrent de divers sujets pendant un moment. Nicolas parla à Salazar à propos du climat politique, et le mis à jour sur les actions du Ministère. Peu de choses avaient changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Les fanatiques de sang-pur étaient toujours au pouvoir, Fudge était un peu idiot, et plusieurs lois avaient été passées au fil des ans. Cependant, il parla à Salazar à propos des Mangemorts qui étaient en liberté. Salazar était très en colère d'entendre à propos de Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., et Severus Snape. Il fut encore plus en colère de découvrir que Snape enseignait à Poudlard, et commença à se demander à quoi jouait Dumbledore. A son avis, Snape devrait être à Azkaban. Aucun Mangemort ne devrait enseigner aux enfants.

Nicolas resta bien après le dîner cette nuit-là, mais lorsqu'il partit, ce fut avec une promesse d'obtenir le plus d'information possible d'Albus. Il assura aussi Salazar qu'il mentionnerait les horcruxes à Dumbledore, et dit qu'il lui ferait savoir ce qu'à dit Albus. Salazar s'endormit cette nuit avec son esprit rusé travaillant pour arriver à un plan.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Salazar se trouvait sur la voie 9¾ pas très content de voir un certain sang-pur blond regarder son fils monter dans le train. Il s'était déguisé de nouveau, et avait décidé qu'il garderait les oreilles ouvertes pour voir ce que les élèves disaient. Salazar savait déjà que certains de ces enfants allaient l'irriter sans fin, mais il avait décidé de garder son mécontentement avec eux au minimum. Il était après tout, un homme âgé de mille ans.

Faisant de son mieux pour se fondre dans la foule et de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, Salazar avait déjà placé un sort de poids plume sur sa valise, mais prétendit se débattre pour la monter dans le train comme tout le monde. Il réussit à trouver un compartiment vide, et s'y installa pour pouvoir observer son environnement.

Il reconnut que lui-même avait toujours été curieux à propos du train, vu que cela ne faisait pas partie des transports vers Poudlard de son temps. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il montait dans un train, il s'était aventuré dans le monde des moldus assez souvent, mais quand même, le fait que ce soit ce train qui transporte tous les élèves à Poudlard était tout à fait le concept. Il avait pensé à les faire passer tous ensemble, et puis transplaner à Pré-au-Lard, mais il supposa que c'était bien ainsi aussi.

Alors que le train commençait à partir, quatre garçons rentrèrent dans le compartiment, ignorant le fait que Salazar était là. Il faillit renifler quand il réalisa qui ils étaient, mais choisi de les ignorer en retour. Il sortit un livre de sa poche, et fit semblant de le lire, tout en gardant ses oreilles sur la conversation qui se passait autour de lui.

« Mon père pense que Potter s'est enfuit pour attirer l'attention. »

L'un des plus grands garçons ricana et hocha la tête.

 _Hmm, tout aussi écervelés que leurs pères. Nul doute que c'est Malfoy Jr. Les deux autres ressemblent à leurs pères aussi. L'autre garçon cependant, je ne suis pas sûr._

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Pas-si-sûr.

Salazar fit semblant de chercher un peu, surpris. « Oh, uh, je suis Evan Evans. Pas très créatif de la part de mes parents, mais c'est moi. »

« Je suis Theo Nott, voici Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle, et Draco Malfoy. »

 _Tous des enfants de Mangemorts._ Pensa Salazar, en supprimant un air renfrogné. « Enchanté de tous vous rencontrer. » Répondit-il avec un signe de tête poli.

« Evans. Jamais entendu parler de ta famille. Tu n'es pas un sang-pur, alors tu es un sang-mêlé ou pire ? » Demanda Malfoy.

Salazar imita la curiosité. « Pire ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, tu sais, né-moldu. » Cracha-t-il.

Salazar leva un sourcil. « J'en déduis de ton intonation que tu n'aimes pas les nés-moldus. »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que vous pouvez m'appeler semi-né-moldu. Mes parents étaient magiques, mais j'ai été élevé par des moldus toute ma vie. » Répondit-il, et essaya de ne pas éclater de rire à leurs expressions de confusion et de dégoût sur leurs visages.

Malfoy le regarda comme s'il avait une maladie et se décala, Goyle qui était assis juste à côté de Salazar, se déplaça près de la porte, et Crabbe et Nott se renfrognèrent. Salazar les ignora juste tous, et retourna à son livre.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et ses compagnons de compartiment l'ignorèrent, pendant qu'il faisait semblant de lire son livre. Ils partirent à un moment donné pour essayer de trouver 'Harry Potter', mais Salazar rigola quand cela arriva. En grande partie, les enfants ne parlèrent pas de grand-chose d'important, il ne les écouta pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque une fille aux cheveux châtains touffus ouvrit la porte qu'il leva les yeux à nouveau.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il vu un crapaud perdu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Les autres firent signe que non, mais Salazar posa son livre. « As-tu essayé de l'invoquer ? »

Elle le regarda avec surprise. « Eh bien non, non je n'ai pas essayé. Est-ce un sort de première année ? Je ne me souviens pas que c'était dans un de mes livres. »

 _MERDE ! Mon besoin d'enseigner l'emporte toujours sur tout._ « Non, ce n'est pas un sort de première année, mais il devrait l'être parce qu'il est très simple. L'incantation est _Accio_ et le mouvement de la baguette est comme ça. » Dit-il, et montra le mouvement de baguette. « Il faut se concentrer et préciser ce tu veux invoquer. Par exemple, Accio Chocogrenouille de Goyle ! » Cria-t-il, et la grenouille dans la main de Goyle s'envola vers lui.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et elle se racla la gorge. « Accio crapaud ! » Cria-t-elle, et ils attendirent, et attendirent, et attendirent. Elle se tourna vers lui avec confusion. « Je ne pense pas que cela ait fonctionné. »

« Eh bien, c'était ton premier essai, et je ne pense pas que tu te sois assez concentrée. Laisse-moi faire... Accio crapaud perdu ! » Cria-t-il, et quelques secondes plus tard, il passa comme un éclair dans le compartiment, et alla dans les bras de Salazar. « As-tu compris la différence ? Tu dois t'assurer de spécifier ce que tu veux. » Dit-il avec un sourire, en tendant le crapaud.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là. « Oui, j'ai compris ! Merci beaucoup ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en lui prenant le crapaud. « Je suis Hermione Granger. Mes deux parents sont non-magique. Quel est ton nom ? »

Salazar savait qu'ils arriveraient à Pré-au-Lard à tout moment, alors il décida d'arrêter de faire semblant et de se présenter correctement. « Je suis Harry Potter. » Répondit-il, et laissa tomber son déguisement.

Tout le monde dans le compartiment s'assit dans un silence stupéfait, et leurs yeux allèrent à son front. Il ôta son chapeau et repoussa ses cheveux.

« J'ai la cicatrice et tout. » Dit-il avec un rire. « Je suis un sang-mêlé élevé par des moldus, puisque mes parents sont morts. »

« Je suis désolée. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ils sont morts en essayant de me sauver, et quoi qu'ils aient fait, cela a fonctionné. » Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Je suppose que tu pourrais être un Gryffindor alors. » Dit-elle.

« Non, actuellement je pense que je serai à Slytherin. »

À ce point, Malfoy renifla. « Je ne pense pas vraiment que cela se produira. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Salazar, reposant contre le siège et croisant ses doigts.

« Toi, un Slytherin ? Je ne crois pas. Tu vas être le Golden Boy de Gryffindor. Tes parents étaient des Gryffindor. »

« Et ? Slytherin apprécie la ruse, la débrouillardise, l'ambition, la détermination, avec tout un tas d'autres choses. D'ailleurs, où pourrait aller quelqu'un qui peux parler aux serpents ? »

« T-tu es un Fourchelang ? » Demanda Malfoy, le regardant incrédule.

« Oui, je me souviens maintenant. C'est comme ça que cela s'appelle. J'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que Slytherin pouvait parler aux serpents. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« Prouve le. » Exigea Nott.

Salazar se tourna vers Hermione. « N'aies pas peur. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal. Je te le promets. J'ai lu un charme qui permet d'invoquer des serpents, et je suis devenu assez bon dans ce domaine, bien que je les libérais dans une forêt. »

« Q-quoi ? » Balbutia-t-elle.

« Serpensortia ! » Cria-t-il tout à coup, et un petit serpent noir apparu sur le sol de leur compartiment.

 _« Qui ose m'invoquer !? »_ Cria-t-il tout en regardant autour, prêt à attaquer les enfants qui hurlaient.

 _« Pardonne-moi mon ami. Je voulais prouver un point. S'il te plaît, n'attaque pas les plus bruyants. Ils ont juste peur. »_

 _« Un Parleur ! Comme c'est merveilleux ! Très bien. Je ne leur_ _ferai_ _pas de mal, s'ils ne me font pas de mal. »_

 _« Viens mon petit ami. Je te_ _libérerai_ _dans une grande forêt quand nous arriverons à notre destination. »_

 _« Cela me_ _plaît_ _. Je t'aime bien Speaker_ _. »_ Dit-il, et glissa sur son bras, et disparut sous sa manche.

Il se tourna vers Malfoy et compagnie. « Voilà. Où pourrait finir un Fourchelang ailleurs qu'à Slytherin ? »

Les enfants le regardèrent en état de choc et de peur, mais ne dirent rien. Salazar savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, et laisser son don être connu faisait partie de son plan.

« Venez Miss Granger. Allons trouver le propriétaire de ce crapaud. Nul doute qu'il soit inquiet. »

« O-oui. O-ok. »

« Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir peur. » Rit-il, alors qu'elle fixait son bras droit où le serpent était. « Il ne vous fera pas de mal. Je lui ai promis de le laisser s'en aller une fois que nous arriverons à l'école. »

Ils trouvèrent le propriétaire du crapaud, un garçon timide nommé Neville Longbottom, et Hermione rejoint Neville dans son compartiment. Au moment où Salazar fit le chemin de retour vers son propre compartiment, ils étaient arrivés à Pré-au-Lard.

 _« Mon ami, je crains_ _d'être dans l'impossibilité de te libérer ce soir_ _. Je suis un peu inquiet pour ta sécurité. Il fait noir et il y a beaucoup_ _de hiboux_ _qui résident ici. Je ne veux pas te voir finir en dîner pour l'un_ _d'entre_ _eux. Accepterais-tu d'être_ _libéré_ _dans la matinée ? »_

 _« Oui Speaker_ _. Je pense que cela serait mieux, mais je suis affamé. Peux-tu me nourrir ? »_

 _« Ce ne sera pas frais, mais il y aura du poulet au dîner. Est-ce que sera suffisant ? »_

 _« Je suppose que ça sera bien. »_ Dit-il avec une pointe de déception.

Les enfants qui étaient rassemblés autour lui le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il parlait au petit serpent se montrant dans sa manche de robe. Ils commencèrent à chuchoter et s'éloigner de lui, mais Salazar ne leur prêtait pas attention. Ils suivirent un grand homme jusqu'aux bateaux, et traversèrent le lac vers le château. Cependant, quelque chose se produisit alors qu'ils passaient les barrières de protection qui entouraient l'école.

 _Tu me sens n'est-ce pas ?_ Pensa-t-il avec un petit rire. _Bonjour Poudlard. Je suis heureux qu'après tous ses siècles tu te_ _rappelles_ _de ma magie._

En effet Poudlard s'en souvenait, et la magie qui entouraient le château était presque en train de chanter sa bienvenue. Même ceux à l'intérieur du château pouvaient sentir la magie en train de bourdonner, et plus Salazar était près du château, plus il bourdonnait.

 _Calmes-toi ma chère. J'ai peur que si tu bourdonnes trop, tu te tournes toi-même en un tas de décombres._ Pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Le bourdonnement magique diminua, mais il ne disparut pas complètement. Il continua jusqu'à ce que Salazar et les autres premières années atteignent les portes d'entrées. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent une sorcière à l'air sévère, qui semblait légèrement secouée alors qu'elle jetait un regard sur la foule.

Salazar remarqua que c'était la même femme de la nuit à Godric's Hollow, et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, il semblait qu'elle laissa s'échapper un soupir qu'elle retenait. Elle se recomposa rapidement, et commença à leur dire les attentes de Poudlard. Après cela, Salazar Slytherin entra à Poudlard pour la première fois depuis presque dix siècles.

* * *

 ***A/N* Je voulais juste que chacun sache que Salazar ne sera pas un super-héros** **forgé** **de toutes pièces. Oui, Poudlard sait qu'il est là, mais Salazar ne sera pas en mesure de la contrôler complètement. Ce pouvoir appartient à Dumbledore. Cependant, Salazar est un fondateur et il a aidé à construire le château, donc il saura des choses à ce sujet que les autres ne** **sauront** **pas, et il aura quelques privilèges que les autres n'auront pas. Certaines choses vont suivre le canon, certaines choses ne le** **suivront** **pas. Quant à Poudlard elle-même, elle ne parle pas, donc elle ne sera pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit à Salazar. Si elle le pouvait, elle aurait dit à Salazar que Voldemort était à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell, et cette histoire serait terminée avant d'avoir commencé. LOL ! S'il vous plaît,** **gardez** **à l'esprit que, bien que nous les fans savons tout sur la série, les personnages de l'histoire ne le savent pas. Des erreurs seront commises, alors je vous demande en toute gentillesse de ne pas me** **blâmer** **pour avoir apparemment obtenu quelque chose de mauvais. Merci à tous ceux qui ont F, F & R'd ! Les reviews aident beaucoup et me donnent de l'inspiration, donc sentez-vous libre de faire des suggestions. Je peux ne pas utiliser vos suggestions, mais ****elles** **peuvent m'aider à formuler mon prochain chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu !**


End file.
